Forton Trifs
Forton Trifs is the first protagonist in the Forton canon and the main character of The Forton of Enteria. Life Before and Birth Trifs' birth was prophesied by Guzton Trifs over three centuries before it occurred. Guzton, using the Tormentor's Sphere, received the details of Forton's rough birthdate and his place of birth, in the Nederine Wilderness. Guzton learned that he must never personally infiltrate the forest to kill Forton's ancestors unless he welcomed his own destruction, this being due to the Sphere's retribution for attempting to change time. Guzton instead ordered his soldiers to guard the forest's boundaries, killing anyone who sought to leave. He also ordered people to be refused entry and death to those who attempted to evade capture. To this end, the Forest's inhabitants remained isolated and cutoff from the rest of the world. Very little is known about Forton Trifs' parents, from what the Trifs Doujat presents. As the book was based on Forton's narrative, he knew very little about his parents himself, only gathering information from those who knew them briefly before his birth. Both the villages inside the Nederine Wilderness and the soldiers outside knew of some people who managed to enter the forest from the outside, though very few evaded quick death. Among these few survivors was Trifs' father, who arrived in the village roughly a year before his birth. He narrowly escaped death in the hands of the soldiers and they gave off the chase when he approached the village. In the village, he was cared for by a similar aged woman in her parents' house. The two built a strong relation as he provided details on the outside world. Despite knowing that the forest was guarded and he would be killed if he tried to leave, Trifs' father insisted he needed to escape the forest. The woman caring for him managed to delay him, ultimately leading to a romantic experience that conceived Forton. Late in her pregnancy, however, she began sharing thoughts about having Forton outside of the forest, free from restraint. They attempted to escape one night very late in her pregnancy, only for her excitement and intensity to cause her to break her water. The villagers stopped their further attempt to depart, restraining her while Forton's father argued that he could not leave her yet he wanted to leave. Forton was born quickly afterward, but his parents were heavy set on leaving the forest. They made their intents clear that they would leave without being stopped by the villagers. To their surprise, they were accepted, but on the most heartbreaking condition that they could not bring their baby. Having resigned their lives, they left the town and were never seen again. It is presumed that they were killed, though some speculations within the story propose that while Forton's mother was killed, his father survived and escaped, entered the Resistance League, where he held membership, and was killed years before Forton's escape. Early Life and Escape Forton spent much of his childhood migrating within the six major towns and the more numerous villages within the forest. He held an extreme urge to keep moving and thus spent much time exercising and running rather than resting, leading him to be quite fatigued at times, though he overcame this. People who watched Forton grow and knew his parents feared that he was destined to meet their fate. Defeat of Gaktor and Disappearance Forton and Geffer managed to reach Gaktor's lair, having spent seven days away from civilization to travel there. Forton dealt the fatal wound to Gaktor, piercing the rod through the latter's chest. However, his arms were in a vulnerable condition that he failed to foresee. Gaktor, waiting in moments, realized that he could move his hand swiftly into Forton's arm and did so. Forton's arm was sliced halfway but not completely amputated. Moments later, Gaktor surrendered to his wound and fell dead. "Don't leave me, Geffer. They'll find us!" - Forton's last plea to Geffer, as he was being abandoned After the battle, Forton and Geffer immediately vacated the tomb, with Geffer attempting to seal Forton's wound. Forton bled little, despite the incision, but found it hard to bear the pain. Initially, the two managed well in their travels and travelled well in the first two days, with Forton feeling some pain that sometimes came unnoticeable. On the morning of the third, Forton realized that his arm had been paralyzed and felt his body's side losing its sense. They determined that Gaktor has injected a poison into Forton's body that was infiltrating. Geffer and Forton tried harder to flee but were difficult on their flight. Forton's bodily functions still performed normally, but his movement got ever weaker and he slowly lost his ability to walk. Ultimately, Geffer resulted to dragging Forton as his strength failed. On the fifth day after Gaktor's defeat, Geffer found it torturing to drag Forton, unable to move independently on his own, and to face the wintry conditions. They only made the progress of four days when Geffer realized that they were running low on supplies. Eventually, Geffer determined that he and Forton would be unable to use the supplies, even sparingly, to make the remaining distance. Geffer attempted to euthanize Forton, only to realize that he was unable to do the task. Ultimately, he abandoned Forton, who insisted to the end that their allies would find them and relieve them of their misery. Intermission Nineteen years lapsed from the moment that Geffer abandoned Forton until Forton would be rediscovered by Geffer, Jayto, and Nagera. The consequence of Forton's disappearance was quickly felt throughout the Resistance League and the overall conflict with Guzton. While Silphon and the Resisting Collective maintained their boundaries for nineteen years, they failed to make significant victories and their efforts stagnated. Geffer justified his desertion of Forton but many would not forgive him and he came to regret his actions. Jayto was raised by his mother and Hoyman. During this time, Geffer, Borfer, and members of the Resistance League searched for Forton, though most effort went to protecting themselves against the Guzton's forces. Jayto was raised easily aware of his father and was Geffer confronted Silphon, urgent for her to give whatever aid she could that would help find Forton. Silphon admitted she could not take part herself as she was needed to overlook developments in the League; in her stead, she appointed Nagera. Forton's Activities Shortly after Forton was deserted, he managed to regain his strength and make his way to society. The wound's affects however were far from gone and Forton was deeply disturbed physically and mentally. He was ultimately found by a woman unaware of his fame. Name Throughout the first Doujat, Forton is simply referred to as Forton. It is apparent that the name is actually a word that basically means "Hero". The word is derived from the Latin word Fortus, meaning strong. While Forton is the first of the Fortons, his name is not actually Forton, as he never revealed his name within Intraria. It is unknown whether his name is still extant in Enteria, centuries following his death and his story known for the most part only orally there. His name has sparked great confusion among those referencing him in regards to distinguishing his name from the term. To this end, he is often referred to as Forton Trifs within Doujats Two and Three. When using the name, one must be aware that Trifs is not his real name but a placeholder to refer to him(it's actually an anagram for First, thus the First Forton). There is argument over whether the name Trifs made the definition of Forton more understandable or only more misleading, considering his name was not Trifs either. Category:Characters